Gods & Magic
by livelovelaughSoph198
Summary: When Percy Jackson and Harry Potter's worlds collide magic starts to become a bit Greek!


A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover

This is a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover and this is placed after 'The Last Olympian' but before the 'Heroes of Olympus' and it never existed also after 'The Deathly Hallows'.

There is one new character called Thea and she is Percy's twin sister. Here is her fact file

Nico is 16 (just noting cause it's a bit weird if Nico is12/13and Thea is 16 and they are together!)

Theadora Amiee Jackson (Thea)

Age: 16 DOB:18th August

Family: Mum (Sally), Dad (Poseidon), Paul (Step-Dad), Percy (Twin Brother) and Tyson (Half-brother).

Friends and Relationships: Is friends with everyone, hasn't really got any enimes and is currently going out with Nico Di Angelo (Neither Hades or Poseidon are happy about it!) .

Weapons: Thecanta

A Celestial Bronze, Wide Bracelet with Sea-Green Marble in the middle and when it is touch it turns into a Celestial Bronze Sword with the Marble in the Hilt to change it back.

Altlane

This is a Celestial Bronze Shield disguisded by a Silver Watch almost identical to Percy's and it was made by Tyson.

Apperance: Athletic, Pretty, long black hair with ringlets(younger)/blonde hair with a fringe dip dyed pink(after war) and sea-green eyes, Strong, Skinny and Tall.

Abilities: Demi-God Abilites

Water Control, Sword-Fighting, Chariots, Foot Racing, Archery and Swimming.

Natural Abilities

Dance, Singing, Gymnastics, Music, Maths and Swimming.

Personality: Very bubbly and positive. Always talking and funny. She laughs a lot however the War brought her more down to earth.

History: She has always been at Percy's side and fought along him in the War and almost died in it. When Luke produced a bright light before he was about to die, She was blown backwards into a corridor and smashed her head and back into a wall. Three hours later she was found by Percy and Grover. They thought she was dead and they placed her body in a shroud and The Furies were about to take her when she woke up. She was in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary for a month. She now lives a happy life (temporary!).

That is Thea's Profile and the entire story will be in her POV.

keep reading.

soph :-D:-P

Chapter 1

Me and Percy were going back to Camp Half-Blood after a great year at school! At school we had tonnes of friends and we were actually popular! I still thought 'How in Hades did that happen?' now.

I had changed a lot since last time. I had grown taller and dyed my hair from black to blonde and pink dip-dye with a fringe. I had got fitter and prettier (so Mom said!). I had also improved my voice of and music (Only Percy knows that).

It felt great as Paul drove us through the roads of Long Island Sound. He was asking us about Camp while Mom was telling him not to. I liked Paul, he was great and pretty awesome! Him and Mom had got married at Christmas in the school year but he understood we wanted to called him Paul and he was cool with that. He parked at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill and we all climbed out the Prius and Mom kissed Me and Percy on the cheek and Paul hugged me and shook hands with Perce. They gave us our bags and both said "Have a great summer!"

Me and Perce trugged up the Hill with our luggage and stopped by the borders. Peleus was wrapped around the tree as usual. Home, Sweet, Home! Percy fell onto the ground with a blurr of blonde and orange. "AAAAHHHH" screamed Percy "Annabeth you're suffocating me!" Annabeth hurriedly got off Percy, blushed bright red and whispered "Sorry".

"Percy, are you gonna introduce me to the new half-blood?"

"Annabeth, it's me." I said. "You might not recognise me with my blonde hair." Right, picture this I had long, black, curly hair before the summer and now I had short, straight blonde with pink dip-dye hair. No wonder she didn't recognise me!

She carried some of our bags and we arrived at our cabin seeing nothing had changed and I wandered over to my bunk area with my keyboard, bed, laptop and most of all my stuff. My armour was hanging up on the wall like it was at the end of the last holidays. I went to find Clarisse and Nico. Hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me around the side of my cabin and the mysterious hands snaked around my waist and I whipped around. "Few, Nico, It's y...". His warm lips smashed against my lips and I deepened the kiss. His hands were snaking up my back. A loud 'I'm being obvious' cough sounded and me and Nico broke apart to see Percy and Annabeth standing awkwardly and they were looking highly embaressed like me and Nico. We all walked to the dining pavillion together. Me and Perce sat down at our table. I finished the awkward silence, "So, how are you and Annabeth getting on?"

"We're fine, she was happy to see me when we arrived."

"Spill..."

"She's being very reserved and won't talk much. I'm a bit worried."

"Don't worry, it's Annabeth being... well.. Annabeth."

"Yeah, you're right" We sat in silence for the rest of dinner.

We ventured back to the cabin and I practised my singing, first note C3 on my keyboard followed by E3

"Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me

You found me-e-e-e-e

I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard, you took a step back

Without me, without me

Without me-e-e-e-e

And he's long gone

When he's next to me

And I realise, the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down

Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning

You're drowning-ing-ing-ing

And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

Now I see, Now I see

Now I see-e-e-e-e

And he was long gone

When he met me

And I realise, the joke is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down

Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything

Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down

Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble"

A whoop and clap rang out. I was instantly confused, Percy was the only person in here but it sounded like Clarisse and Travis. I peeped around my deep purple curtain and I saw all the cabin counsellers with Percy and I swear I blushed as red as a tomato. Percy held his voice recorder up and said "I recorded it all!" My embarressment snapped to anger and I hit my bracelet, charging at Percy and someone rugby tackled me to the floor. "Nico, let me kill him."

"NO, FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" At this point Nico was pinning me to the floor so to shut me up he started kissing me and everyone was groaning. This really WASN'T a distraction so I shoved Nico of me and was about to start fighting with him when I heared something nice comin from Clarisse "That was brilliant, no offense to Will but you were almost as good as him. How long have you sang and played the piano?"

Percy answered that question "She's been playing the keyboard since she was 5 and she's at grade 9. When she started singing, it was beautiful at the age of 4, she's also grade 10 - musical thearte and grade 8 - Pop Music, Dance and Ballet."

Everyone looked at me like I was an alien. Percy added "She has all the certificates and grades behind the curtain with all her music stuff." Clarisse, Connor and Travis all barged past me into my PRIVATE area and "Wow, this is amazing."

Will came up to me with a smile on his face "Would you sing that song with the Apollo Cabin at the campfire tomorrow. Actually, you don't have a choice. You are wether you like it or not." Everyone left the building and Me and Percy had a mini wrestling match with Annabeth and Nico watching and me and Percy and after about five minutes of rolling around we were like "Ok, we're finished"

"You better have , it took long enough!"

Percy and Annabeth walked down to the lake hand-in-hand. It was quite sweet really!

Me and Nico hugged. I'd missed him so much because during the war when Nico handed Me and Perce to Hades, I might have told him "I hate you with a burning passion." with a harsh and evil tone. Not the best thing a girlfriend would do!

Chapter 2

We were preparing for Capture the Flag. I was well exited. The teams were amazing!

Blue Team: Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades and Poseidon.

Red Team: Ares, Zeus, Apollo, Dionysus and Demeter.

We were sssssssssssssoooooooooo going to win but to dampen my spirits, Percy and Annabeth were with me, meaning they were going to tease me about going out with Nico using snide comments like 'Death's son is not a good boyfriend' and 'Water and Fire don't mix' also to top it all off Percy was saying 'Annabeth, you should have seen Hades' and Dad's faces when Nico and Thea told them they were going out. They were mortified and their faces were hilarious!'

I felt like punching Percy then the conch horn blew signalling that Capture the Flag had started. I charged trying to find the flag. I ran towards the boundaries and started looking. After 5 minutes, I found the Red Banner flying in the wind. I strided towards it and someone jumped into my way... Clarisse! She said "Are you gonna back down or are you gonna go the hard way?"

"Honestly Clarisse, When do I ever back down?"

She charged, screaming a war cry that sounded a bit like "WAR IS GOO" but I think it was meant to be "WAR IS ON!". Anyway, she charged and I deflected it easily. She continued toying with me when she went for a lunge at my stomach. It's a good thing I'm a great gymnast and dancer otherwise she would of hit me. I did a straddle jump over the top of her spear 'Maimer' (Lamer, more like!). Once I landed I retreated. There was a crowd gathering now with everyone watching they all had confused faces at me retreating. Clarisse was starting to advance. I ran full speed at her and within 1.5 metres of her I did a somersault straight over her head and she stopped, about to turn around. I rammed the hilt of my sword into her un-protected back making her fall forward so in that free moment I sprinted to the flag and pulled it out the ground. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and the rest of my team crowed around me. Percy and Annabeth hugged me, My Team shook hands with me and Nico kissed me while everyone wolf whistled. We had an hour before the campfire where Chiron said he had a special announcement to make. Me and Percy had a race to get into the shower. I won! I washed my greasy hair and sweaty body and got out the shower and dressed in my skinny jeans, purple skinny top, a leather jacket and my black Doc Martins. I ventured out the cabin towards the forest towards the campfire and a hand snaked into my grip. Nico.

We ate our food with Annabeth and Percy. We laughed and talked and listened to the Apollo cabin sing. Will called me up and I dreaded what happened next. "I heared Thea sing and knew she should sing to all of you. Come up Thea!"

"Fine, if I must."

I walked up to the piano on the stage and started playing.

"This is Skyfall by Adele,

This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten

Feel the earth move and then

Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end

I've drowned and dreamt this moment

So overdue, I owe them

Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At skyfall

Skyfall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

When worlds collide, and days are dark

You may have my number, you can take my name

But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At skyfall

Where you go I go,

What you see I see

I know I'll never be me, without the security

Are your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At skyfall

Let the sky fall

We will stand tall

At skyfall"

Claps rang out from everywhere and cheers were very loud. Even Mr D looked suprised! Chiron clopped on the stage and said "Thanks Thea, that was amazing. Anyway I have an anouncment to make. There are not just Demi-Gods in this world. There are other dangerous people in this world that we've kept apart from you until now in-case we need help again for a war. They've just got over a war like ours so we will be sending 14 people to go there for 6 months. They are Witches and Wizards!"

Excited whispers ran through the camp "Quiet down, the people who will be going are:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Thea Jackson

Nico DiAngelo

Grover Underwood

Rachel Dare

Conner Stoll

Travis Stoll

Lou Ellen

Katie Gardener

Will Solace

Clarisse La Rue

Chris Rodiguez

Drew Tanaka

You will leave tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning. The Wizard school is called Hogwarts and it is in Scotland, UK!"

Us 4 (Me, Annabeth, Nico and Percy) hugged and shouted "YES!"

We were well excited!

Chapter 3

Soz this is gonna be a short one because its in Harry's POV

We were sitting eating breakfast in the great hall. Ron stuffing his face with food, Hermione telling him off, Ginny getting excited about Quiditch (even though the season hadn't started yet) and me eating slowly thinking about the last year. I was loving it at the moment because Voldemort was gone forever and I could live my live. Professor McGonngal clapped her hands while she stood at the podium and started " We are going to be having some special guests at Hogwarts for 6 months and they ,like us, aren't exactly normal. Do any of you know much about Greek Mythology?" Hermione's hand shot up and was the only one which did. "I did it as a project at muggle primary school and there are 12 Olympian gods and 14 if you count Hades and Hestia. They are there to explain everything about the earth. There are lots of Myths about them. Hang on, are the gods coming to Hogwarts?"

"No, Miss Granger. Their children are. You must be on your best behaviour and they are very dangerous and Chiron ,their guider, is sending 14 of his best 'demi-gods' here. They will be arriving in a hour."

Whispers ran through the hall. We were very excited!

Chapter 4

I can't believe I got a red Audi a6 off my dad for my 16th birthday. He had tampered with it and got permission off Zeus and it can FLY! So everyone else was going on pegasus whereas me, Nico, Percy and Annabeth were in my car. It was an un-eventful trip, thank the gods! We landed got out the car and the students looked at us in awe! An elderly lady stepped through the crowds and spoke with a very British accent "I'm Professor McGonagal and I'm headmistress at Hogwarts. Please tell us who you are, your parent and other useful information"

Percy was up first "hey I'm Percy Jackson.."

"PERSUS"

"I prefer Percy and I'm a son of Poseidon and twin brother of Thea. My weapon is called Riptide and it transforms into a sword. Thea is next!"

"Hi, I'm Thea Jackson..."

"THEADORA" I couldn't believe Percy! "I'm a daughter of Poseidon and twin sister of Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Percy are my best friends and my weapon is called Theacante and it's a wide bracelet and when you press the green marble it turns into a sword! Nico's next" And it went on. When everyone had done we told them what we'd been through and they looked stunned. The Professor spoke again and took us inside. She quickly explained about houses, sorting, lessons and how we would be teaching some useful lessons like Annabeth would be teaching Greek Mythology and Me and Percy would be teaching swordfighting.

It was time. We were about to be sorted.

Grover Underwood

RAVENCLAW

Rachel Dare

RAVENCLAW

Conner Stoll

HUFFLEPUFF

Travis Stoll

HUFFLEPUFF

Lou Ellen

HUFFLEPUFF

Katie Gardener

HUFFLEPUFF

Will Solace

HUFFLEPUFF

Clarisse La Rue

SLYTHERIN

Chris Rodiguez

SLYTHERIN

Drew Tanaka

HUFFLEPUFF

Percy Jackson

GRYFFINDOR

Annabeth Chase

GRYFFINDOR

Nico DiAngelo

GRYFFINDOR

Thea Jackson

GRYFFINDOR

Almost everyone was sorted after about 1 minute but mine and Percy's were shouted out immediately and Nico took 5 minutes. Timewaster! We sat down as our usual foursome at the Gryffindor table and the Headmistress stood up at the podium and started "Welcome to Hogwarts for another year. As you know we have some guests that got here not long after everyone else. To our American students you have an extra dorms built that you will have as your own. Thank you so now we can start with the food!" and a gigantic spread of food appeared and we all tucked in with delight. This was awesome! We finished and got sent to bed.


End file.
